Principal Investigators reported that during the 2010 fiscal year 56 federal research projects overseen by 34 principal investigators were supported by the facility. Of this total 37 projects (63%) and 22 PI's(62%) were from NIDDK, 20 projects and 13 PI's were from other parts of NIH (NIAID 10-8,NIDA 6-1,NCI 2-1,NIMH 1-1, NIDCD 1-1). Although useful metrics for some things the PI-count and project-count are an oversimplification. It is important to note that the amount of support provided to each project varies widely. For instance support of small molecule chemists at NIDDK and a number of projects involving biopolymer analysis at NIDDK were very involved while most of the support provided to non-NIDDK labs involved one or two low staff time experiments. Support of Kenner Rice (NIDA) is a special case as he only recently move to NIDA from NIDDK and has had a long-standing working relationship with the facility in all its historical forms. Please see the individual research reports indexed here to learn more about the facility's role and the important research it supports. NIDDK Daniel Appella DK031123-06 Small Molecule Activators of p53 DK031124-06 Selective Recognition of Folded RNA by Small Oligomers DK031143-06 Chemically Modified Peptide Nucleic Acids Leslie Baier DK069071-14Structural Analysis of candidate genes for type 2 diabetes and obesity Ad Bax DK069017-03 Study of hemagglutinin membrane fusion domain DK029047-04 Structure and membrane binding of alpha-synuclein DK075024-02 Study of the HIV integrase catalytic core domain and inhibitor binding Harris Bernstein DK052037-4 Biogenesis of bacterial autotransporter proteins Carole Bewley DK031135-04 Discovery of Natural Products and Natural Product-Like Inhibitors DK032103-11 Inhibitors and Probes of HIV-1 Cell Fusion Susan Buchanan DK036139-04 Structural characterization of bacterial secretion channels DK011011-03 Structural characterization of outer membrane proteins from Yersinia pestis D. Camerini-Otero DK052031-04 The role of Spo11 in mammalian meiosis Marius Clore DK029038-04 Design of gp41 directed anti-HIV antibodies DK029023-20 Structure and Dynamics Of Macromolecules In Solution By NMR Sam Cushman DK055118-04 DB Regulation of Glucose Transport in Adipose Cells Chuxia Deng DK056011-04: Roles of BRCA1 transcription target genes on BRCA1-associated tumorigenesis and aging Martin Gellert DK036167-04 Structural studies of the post-cleavage complex in V(D)J recombination Jenny E. Hinshaw DK060100-15Structure And Function Of Dynamin, A 100kd GTPase Involved In Endocytosis James Hurley DK036126-04 Structural and Functional Stuides of Ubiquitin Binding Domains DK036127-04 Mechanism of Diacylglycerol Signaling through C1 Domain Proteins Kenneth Jacobson DK031117-23 Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors DK031127-04 Development of Drugs Acting at Ion Channels DK031115-27 Functionalized Congeners Of Bioactive Compounds DK031116-23 Development Of P2Y Receptor Ligands Paul Kovac DK059701-36 Reactions And Immunochemistry Of Carbohydrates Hans Luecke DK059702-04 Synthesis and Characterization of Selective Histone Acetyltransferase Modulators DK069013-03 Chemical Probes of Gene Regulatory Mechanisms DK059703-04 Chemical Genetic Elucidation of Histone Acetyltransferase Signaling Networks Kevin OConnell DK024151-08 Centrosome Maturation and Duplication in the C. elegans Embryo William Prinz DK060004-09 Intracellular Lipid Trafficking and Organelle Biogenesis William F. Simonds DK043304-17 Mechanism of G Protein Beta5/ R7-RGS Protein/ R7BP Complex Signal Transduction Herbert Tabor DK024961-04 Physiologic Functions of Polyamines Rob Tycko DK029061-04 Structural Studies of Alzheimers'beta-Amyloid Fibrils DK029063-04 Investigations of Protein Folding by Solid State NMR DK075032-02 Structural Studies of HIV-1 Proteins by Solid State NMR Reed Wickner DK024950-04 Biological Roles and Structures of Yeast Prions NIAID Clifton Barry 3rd AI000693-18Development Of New Chemotherapeutics For Tuberculosis AI000783-14Exploring the metabolism of non replicating and drug resistant TB Thomas M. Kristie AI000711-17 LVD HCF-1, A Mammalian Factor Controlling HSV Gene Expression Michael Lenardo AI000565-14 Regulation of Signaling Pathways Involving Nuclear Factor Kappa B Stephen H. Leppla AI000929-07 Vaccines and Therapeutics for Anthrax AI001031-02 Structure and Function of Virulence Factors of Bacillus anthracis Eric O. Long AI001118-02 Role of Integrins in Natural Killer Cell Function Bernard Moss AI001074-03 Poxvirus Assembly Helen C. Su AI001059-03: Defining new human immunodeficiency and immunodysregulation disorders. Tsan S. Xiao AI000960-05 LI Structural Studies of Pattern Recognition Receptors NIDA Kenner Rice (NIDA) DA000527-03 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Central and Peripheral Opioid Receptors DA000528-03 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on CRH Receptors DA000529-03 Medicinal Chemistry of Hallucinogenic Drugs DA000530-03 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Toll-like Receptors DA000531-03 Medicinal Chemistry in the Study of Alcohol Abuse DA000532-03 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Biogenic Amine Receptors NIDCD John K. Northup DC000067-04 Elucidating The Structural Organization Of G-protein Coupled Signaling Systems NIMH Howard A. Nash MH002228-25 Genetic Neurobiology of Drosophila NCI Ettore Appella BC011197 Regulation and Function of WIP1 Phosphatase and its Role in Tumor Cells BC005599 Tumor Suppressor Protein, p53